The Patrick Star Show: The Next 100 Episodes!
Disc 1: 101-108.Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! - (Three Hour 30 Minute Special) - Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! 109-110.Patrick Takes Over National No Patrick Day - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Changes NNPD To where they kick Him out.Lasts for 1 Day. 111-112.Patrick Takes Over Halloween - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Takes Over Halloween! 113-114.Patrick Takes Over Youtube - (One Hour Special) - Patrick replaces all of the videos on Youtube with him having fun with his firends. 115-116.Patrick Takes Over Japan - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Takes Over Japan! Disc 2: 117-118.Patrick Takes Over His Universe-(One Hour Special)Patrick has his own universe in his brain,but Evil Patrick destroys SpongeBob and his friends,so the legendary people will save him. 119.Patrick Takes Over X-Men-Patrick kills the X-Men. 120.Patrick Takes Over his Episodes-Patrick Makes A Season 3 DVD! 121.Patrick Takes Over Nicktoons Reunited!-In this crossover episode with Nicktoons Reunited!,Vlad must destroy the Bikini Bottom,now will Patrick be able to stop him with our Nicktoon heroes? 122.Patrick Takes Over YouTube again - Patrick places videos about him on YouTube and removes all other videos! 123.Patrick Takes Over CSI - Patrick Takes over CSI! 124-125.Patrick Takes Over Bugs Bunny - Patrick hates Mel Blanc,so he kidnaps him,so he has to voice Bugs Bunny! Disc 3: 126.Patrick Takes Over Scooby-Doo - Patrick hates Dogs,so he kidnaps Scooby-Doo,and he becomes "Patrick Patrick Star". 127.Patrick Takes Over Evil - Patrick Stops Evil,but makes a mistake.Remember SpongeBob's rule in Battle of Bikini Bottom. 128.Patrick Takes Over Good - Patrick Gets Good and Evil equal again so Bikini Bottom won't explode. 129-130.Patrick Takes Over Your Teacher - Patrick Takes Over Your teacher,and Party starts when he has to teach you,and he's so much fun! 131.Patrick Takes Over Sandy Beach - Sandy has a beach in her name,and Patrick takes it because "I'm A True Taker of Good Ruleings". 132.Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab again - Patrick Shows how good his show is by doing what he did in Season 1. 133.Patrick Takes Over PatBack - Patrick Takes Over his Back! 134-135.Patrick Takes Over Japan again - Patrick Takes over Japan again because he likes doing that. 136.Patrick Takes Over Again -Patrick is gonna to all those episodes again again and again 137.Patrick Takes Over Food again -Patrick gonna make the bestes food 138.Patrick takes Over king Neptune again -Patrick dress him self as king neptune 139.Patrick Takes Over Bug bunny again -Patrick don't like the daffy duck so he tries to kill him Disc 4: 140.Patrick Takes Over DisneyLand again - Patrick changed the name of disneyland to starfishland 141.Patrick Takes Over a Wedding again- - Patrick tries to ruin Squidward's and his girldfriend's wedding 142.Patrick takes over the world! (Season Finale) -Patrick become ruler of Earth, but it all goes horribly wrong... 143.Patrick Takes Over Poodles (Season Opener) - Patrick hates poodles, so he gets rid of them. 144.Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob - Patrick makes SpongeBob eat him and he controls him from the inside. 145.Patrick Takes Over FЯED - Patrick gets annoyed by Fred so he takes over his web show and makes it about him with a sped-up voice. 146-147.Patrick Takes Over Sliders (One Hour Special) - Patrick gets a mulitverse travel machine thing, and hops from parallel universe to parallel universe. Disc 5: 148.Patrick Takes Over TDA - Patrick becomes a cast mate on "Total Drama Action". 149.Patrick Takes Over iPods - Patrick gets an iPod. 150.Patrick Takes Over Football - Patrick joins football. 151-152.Patrick Takes Over Old Man Jenkins (One Hour Special) - Patrick and Old Man Jenkins get stuck inside the freezer of The Krusty Krab, and the secrets come out. 153.Patrick Takes Over Writing Sticks - Patrick makes a book. 154.Patrick Takes Over Waffles - Patrick eats at a breakfast place. 155.Patrick Takes Over HGBLERNK;IOJGEMO - Patrick forgets how to talk. 156.Patrick Takes Over The Funnel - Patrick forgets how to eat again, so SpongeBob gets out the funnel. 157.Patrick Takes Over Ratatouille - Patrick does not partake in the liking of the movie: Ratatouille. Disc 6: 158.Patrick Takes Over An Actual Job - Patrick gets an offical job at The Krusty Krab. 159-160.Patrick Takes Over Atlantis SquarePantis (Two Hour Special) - Patrick did not like the SpongeBob movie: "Atlantis SquarePantis", so he remakes it staring himself. 161.Patrick Takes Over Pizza Palace - Patrick calls pizza palace, only to hear SpongeBob answer. 162.Patrick Takes Over Bells - Patrick thinks the sound of bells is annoying, so he bans them. 163.Patrick Takes Over Spaghetti - Patrick don't like no spaghetti. 164.Patrick Takes Over House Fancy - Patrick gets interviewed on "House Fancy", leading Squidward to get quite jealous. 165.Patrick Takes Over the Process Of Making Pancakes - Patrick finds a new way to make Pancakes. 166.Patrick Takes Over Smokey Bears - Patrick starts preventing wild fires. 167.Patrick Takes Over Tiny Shoes - Patrick goes shoe shopping. 168.Patrick Takes Over Spain - Patrick goes to spain. 169.Patrick Takes Over Dirty Laundry - Patrick goes to a laundromat and washes his clothes. 170.Patrick Takes Over Squidward's New Glasses - Squidward gets new glasses, so Patrick takes them. Hes so stylin. Disc 7: 171.Patrick Takes Over Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog - Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog comes to Bikini Bottom and makes Patrick mad. 172-173.Patrick Takes Over A Christmas Carol (One Hour Special) - Patrick is visited by three ghosts on Christmas night for some reason. 174-175.Patrick Takes Over A T.V Show (Season Opener/One Hour Special) - Patrick creates a T.V show. 176.Patrick Takes Over His Family - Patrick's family comes to visit. 177.Patrick Takes Over Pirates - Patrick becomes a pirate. 178.Patrick Takes Over The Heating System - Patrick installs a heating system in his rock. 179.Patrick Takes Over Planes - Patrick becomes a pilot. Disc 8: 180.Patrick Takes Over Squidward - Patrick eats Squidward. 181.Patrick Takes Over Robots - Patrick makes a robot. 182-183.Patrick Takes Over The State Of Wyoming (One Hour Special) - Patrick goes to Wyoming. 184.Patrick Takes Over Sporks - Patrick no likey da sporks. 185.Patrick Takes Over Stanley S. SquarePants - Patrick visits Stanley for some reason. Disc 9: 186.Patrick Takes Over Patrick - The title is pretty self-explanitory. 187.Patrick Takes Over Bananas - Patricks bananas for coco Puffs. 188.Patrick Takes Over A Deli Store - Patrick opens a deli. 189-190.Patrick Takes Over Pre-Historic (One Hour Special) - We see Patrick in pre-historic times. 191.Patrick Takes Over Riddles - Patrick becomes a master at riddles. 192-193.Patrick Takes Over The Surface (One Hour Special) - Patrick goes on the surface. 194.Patrick Takes Over The Hulk - PATRICK SMASH. 195.Patrick Takes Over Gary - Patrick accidentally eats Gary. Disc 10: 196.Patrick Takes Over A Mattress Store - Patrick takes a trip to the T.V store. 197.Patrick Takes Over His Eyesight - Patrick goes blind. 198.Patrick Takes Over His Theme Song - Patrick makes a new version of his theme song for the 200th episode spectacular. 199-200.Patrick Takes Over His 200th Episode! (Two Hour Special) - Patrick throws a big party to celebrate 200 episodes, but then he gets locked out of his house. Category:DVDs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes